


The ABCs of Gay Panic

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere





	The ABCs of Gay Panic

A is for Am I Gay?  
B is for Better Not Think About It  
C is for Can't Stop Thinking About it  
D is for Did You Know Mark's Eyes Are Slightly Orange Under Natural Light?  
E is for Everyone Can Tell  
F is for Friends- Just, Friends  
G is for Giving Excuses  
H is for How Much Longer Before It Comes Out  
I is for Ignoring You (I'm Sorry)  
J is for Just A Phase  
K is for Kissed You While I Was Drunk  
L is for Let's Forget When I Kissed You While I Was Drunk  
M is for Markiplier, The Man I Kissed While I Was Drunk  
N is for Never Spoke About It Again  
O is for Oh. His New Girlfriend.  
P is for Perpetually Not Not Unhappy With That  
Q is for Quit Being Happy With Someone Else, Mark  
R is for Ready To Move On  
S is for So Not Ready To Move on  
T is for That Was Just A Friend And Not Your New Girlfriend???  
U is for Understanding Each Other Better  
V is for Very Long Night  
W is for Why Hadn't We Started This Sooner??  
X is for Xmas Morning- The Way I Felt With You  
Y is for Yes, I Love You Too

 

Z is for Zebras, Because What The Fuck Starts With Z?


End file.
